


Finally

by novaas



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: And it still feels incomplete, But he's not actually drunk, Drunk Ichimatsu, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Smut, This took me a week to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaas/pseuds/novaas
Summary: A smol smutIchi fakes being drunk as an excuse to get Kara alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i wrote this, it's basically just a side thing I've been doing while writing sleeves  
> Shrug//

Ichimatsu had never really been a happy drunk, but today was probably the only exception to that. Like ever. Ichi was WASTED. Like Worse than Osomatsu, wasted. He was so far gone, that all of the brothers opted that Kara be the one to escort him home early, as it was probably best that he get a head start on sleeping off his inevitable hangover. Kara happily obliged. Anything for his brothers. Especially Ichimatsu, his sweet, little brother.  
  
But, to his advantage, his sweet little brother wasnt as... sweet as normal at the moment. Ohhh no. He was OVERLY sweet right now, making it much easier for him to get him back home. Giggling and dragging his feet and calling Karamatsu his savior, offering that he become his cat sidekick in whatever scenario he had just made up in his head. Haha. How cute. A loud yell ripped kara from his thoughts.  
  
"Come onnnnn niiiii-sannnn gimme a piggy back riiiIIDEEE!!!" A very, very drunk Ichimatsu hollered, attempting to jump onto Kara's back.  
  
Kara yelled as Ichi latched on, the sudden weight causing him to almost lose his balance. Kara hadnt been drinking much. Reacting somewhat fast, he quickly grabbed his brothers thighs and held them tightly, so he wouldnt fall. This resulted in Ichi wrapping his legs tighter around his waist and hugging his neck tightly as Kara carried him. Ichi was so warm, and he wasnt very heavy, he was actually quite fun to carry on his back. When his alchohol consumption got this bad, he often acted like this, to a degree of course.  
  
Kara smiled to himself as his little, drunk brother kicked his feet a bit in front of them, humming quietly, often getting louder, kicking violently, and then quiet again.  
  
Ichi propped his chin up on his shoulder and reached in front of Kara, grabbing his sweater strings playing with them.  
  
"Nii-san?" He said quietly. Nuzzling into his neck with his chin, the small action causing a light blush to creep to Kara's face.  
"Yes, Ichimatsu?" He said happily, giving even more of his attention to the younger brother.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" He asked with a small giggle, resuming playing with his strings. Kara blushed   a bit darker. He was very ticklish.  
  
"Yes I am, hah! Nobody's ever asked me that befor-E!" Kara started, squealing a bit as he felt something warm and wet run across his neck, turning him beet red.  
  
Did  
  
Did Ichimatsu just liCK HIM?!  
  
He stopped walking, frozen.  
  
"Niiiiiii-san? Is your neeeeeck ticklish? Like riiight here-" Ichi said innocently before slowly licking the side of Kara's neck once more, earning another yelp.  
  
By now Kara was burning red.  He had no idea how to react.  
  
"I-Ichimatsu, why are you doing tha-AT!!" Kara asked, taken back by Ichimatsu biting his shoulder.  
  
"Because I wanna taste of Nii-san~" Ichi whispered in his ear, rolling his hips ever so slightly into Kara's back and clinging to his neck tighter.  
  
The words that left his little brother's mouth and the feeling of Ichi grinding into his back had Kara weak. What is going on with him? He's just drunk. Just drunk. Get him home, now.  
  
"I-Ichimatsu I'm gonna get you home right now, you have no idea what you're saying." Kara stuttered, embarrassed out of his mind and scared that he might start reacting to his little brother's drunk antics.  
  
However, those thoughts were replaced by something entirely different when he felt something hard pressing against his back.  
  
"But Kara, I'm not drunk~" Ichi mumbled, grinding into his back once more, a quiet moan escaping his lips as he did so. He reached his hands up and ran his fingers through Kara's hair, sofly biting his neck again.  
  
Kara was burning up. That noise had his pants tightening. He gripped Ichimatsus thighs tighter,  barely able to keep his restraint.  
"Yes, you are, my sweet little brother. You'd never do anything like this when you're sober, don't worry we'll be home soon and you can sleep it off." Kara said assuringly to his little brother, who only shuddered at his voice.  
  
"Shittymaaatsu~ Did you not notice that I was drinking water the whole time we were out? ...Hmm? I'm not drunk, I promise,," Ichi whispered even quieter, right in Kara's ear. "But I am super horny~" he nearly growled into Kara's neck.  
  
Kara turned his head quickly to look at him. What?! He was grinding into his back and licking his neck and he wasnt even drunk?! Just.. wait.. did he say horny?  He made a big fool of himself to get Kara to carry him home, all alone,  just because he was horny?!  
  
Kara blushed deeply and swallowed the lump  in his throat.  
  
"Wh.. why me?" He asked.  
  
Ichi smiled meticulously.  
  
"Did i not say that i want a taste of you?" He said quietly with a small smile that made Kara's head spin.  
  
Kara decided quickly that he couldn't control himself any longer.  He ducked them into an alley, dropping Ichi down to his feet, only to spin around and slam him against the wall, hard. He instantly smashed his lips onto his brother's in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Ichi let out a muffled mewl and reached up, grabbing firstfulls of Kara's hair. The older brother reached down, grabbing Ichimatsus thighs and picking him up again, grinding his hips into his as his tongue slid along the inside of Ichi's teeth.  
  
Ichi whined as his back slid up the wall, tightening his legs around his brother's waist. When had Kara learned to kiss like that? Or do any of this? He didnt know for sure, but he did know that he fucking loved it. Maybe even too much.  
  
Hands travelling up his little brother's purple hoodie, Karamatsu felt more and more aroused with every little noise Ichi made. Every whine, every gasp he let out when his fingers ran over a sensetive spot on his cute little belly, everything. And he loved it. But it was wrong, he knew. Wrong. But.. the way he had been beginning to feel around Ichimatsu lately begged to differ. Heh. Feelings for his brother. How disgusting. How painful. But he was beginning to care less and less about what was right and what was wrong at the moment.  
  
He was rather concentrated on the face Ichi made when he ran his tongue over his collarbone, fingers slipping under the waistline of his sweatpants and pulling them down a bit, causing Ichimatsu's hard on to poke at his boxers even more.  
  
"K-karam-matsu!" He whined as Kara's hand grazed his dick through his boxers, anticipation boiling in his blood. He was impossibly hard,  and he felt that Kara was getting there rather quickly as well, especially when he said his name like that.  
  
"I know, I know,  patience, little brother." Karamatsu said in that husky, low voice, right in his ear. The words went straight to his dick, it seemed. He felt like he was going to explode if Kara didn't touch him right that second.  
  
He groaned loudly when he felt a warm hand slip into his boxers and enclose around him,  fingers running over his skin in a repetitive, hypnotic motion. Why did this feel so amazing right now? He was shaking and trembling already.  
  
"A-Ahh! Mmm Kar-Aaa!!" He moaned loudly, pulling Kara's hair as his older brother started stroking him faster, running his thumb over his slit at every rise. Hhhhholy shit.. holy mother fucking shit... his toes were curling and his hips trembled. Kara was also busy sucking and biting his neck. He hoped he planned on leaving a few marks.. oh what the others would think. He felt Kara's own erection pressing against his rear through Kara's probably uncomfortably tight pants.  
  
"W-wait!!" He yelped,  getting closer and closer. Karas eyes flicked up to meet his and his hand stopped whatever lovely things they were doing previously. He whimpered at the loss of the feeling, his mind cloudy. He only managed to think of his next two words.  
  
"Fuck me" was all that he managed to get out through the haze of pleasure.  
  
Kara's whole face brightened in surprise.  
  
  
Ichi was telling him,  right now,  to just plain fuck him.  Holy fuck.  The older of the two felt his heart flutter a bit.  
  
Ichis eyes were clouded with lust. He imagined that his were too. Nodding,  he let Ichi slide down a bit, resting on his thighs. His little brother stared down almost hungrily as Kara quickly unbuckled his pants,  sliding them down a bit, along with his boxers.  Kara let out a sigh of relief as his aching cock was released from its confines.  
  
It was finally happening. Though,  until recently,  Ichi never really imagined it with his brother. A few weeks before, he had started feeling.. a little lighter around Kara. Now he knew what it was. It wasnt your ordinary "i love you,  bro". No. It was quickly spiralling into "oh my fucking god i love you so much can you please fuck me into a wall until i cant walk". But Ichi knew it was more than just.. What was happening right this moment.  He knew his feelings ran much deeper.  He doubted he could ever explain them the way he wanted to.  
  
Another thing that surprised Ichi was how big Karamatsu seemed right this second. He had seen Karamatsu jr. plenty of times in the bathhouse,  and it had always just seemed normal,  just like his own.  But i guess the tables turn when something of "average size" is gonna be shoved up your ass.  
  
Ichi shivered when his brother pushed both of his legs forward,  against his body and pulled his sweatpants down his thighs.  
  
He panted when Kara slid two fingers in at once. He let out a needy gasp, eyes scanning Karamatsu's face. Their eyes met and Ichi moaned out his name. At that, A third digit was somehow slipped in. The older steadily pumped his fingers for a few seconds, cocky smile plastered across his face as he watched Ichi toss his head.  
  
"Gnnh!" Ichi moaned through his gritted teeth, arching his back slightly.  
  
"That's good-Ah! I-i can't wait, please..." The younger of the two moaned out.  
  
"Alright alright.." Kara chuckled, pulling his fingers out.  
  
He glanced up at Ichi's face, quickly pressing their mouths together in yet another passionate open mouthed kiss.  
  
Ichi moaned quietly into Kara's mouth as Kara teased him, rubbing himself against him painfully slowly.  
  
Then, kara suddenly pressed himself in, all in one swift motion. Ichi let out a silent cry, and jerked his hips at the sudden full feeling, hands darting behind Karamatsu's back, grabbing his hoodie tightly, mouth falling wide open.  
  
Kara gripped Ichimatsus thighs tighter, and immediately started rolling his hips, slowly, allowing Ichi to get used to it. The younger of the two half gasped, half moaned repeatedly on Karamatsu's lips, desperately.  
  
 Kara's eyes rolled slightly and he let out a groan at both the needy, breathy moans Ichi was letting out, and how unbearably tight he was inside.  
  
"A-ahh! Kara p-please, please!!" Ichi moaned loudly, pulling needily at his older brother's hoodie. That drove Kara absolutely crazy.  
  
Karamatsu's eyes fell tightly closed, burying his mouth into Ichimatsus shoulder, biting softly as he started slowly thrusting into the tight, hot walls that were already threatening to push him over the edge. That needy moan that Ichi let loose wasn't helping either.  
  
"Ah! K-Karam-atsu.." Ichi breathed desperately, clawing at his back through his hoodie.  
  
Kara growled under his breath and picked up the pace, pushing Ichimatsu's legs forward for more access. Those moans were about to get the best of him. Then, when Kara brushed up against a certain spot, he felt Ichi tighten drastically,  and the younger of the two gasped loudly,  not even taking a moment to breathe before panting at him,,  
  
"Fuck yes, right there!!"  
  
 Whatever restraint Karamatsu had left was gone immediately, and soon enough he was groaning into Ichi's shoulder and reaching behind  him, digging his nails into his hips. He felt Ichi tightening again as he rammed into that spot over and over again, earning abnormally high pitched cries and squeals from the younger.  
  
Ichi began running his hands through Karamatsu's hair, painting loudly and rolling his own hips for even more friction. He quickly captured Kara's lips in yet another open mouthed kiss, occasionally letting out small, breathy moans on his older brother's lips. The stimulation on nearly every one of his senses began driving him insane.  
  
As to why any of this was really happening, Karamatsu had absolutely no idea. But he did know that he'd LOVE to get used to it. The way Ichimatsu ran his fingers across his nape, breathing on his lips and rutting against his own thrusts had him going crazy.  
  
Biting his lip a bit, he felt himself getting closer and closer and going faster and faster until, fuck. He was going as fast as he could,  drawing out long, loud, and fucking beautiful screams from the younger matsu. His hand made it's way to the neglected erection and started pumping again, in time with his steady, deep thrusts. He had no time to react before Ichi roughly grabbed two fistfulls of Kara's hair,  clamping his legs around his waist even tighter. His whole body jerked and he moaned like a bitch as he came all over his older brother's hoodie.  
  
Ichimatsu's tightening had finally tipped Karamatsu over the edge, clamping in around him as he, too, groaned loudly, coming deep inside the younger.  
  
They stayed that way for a while, panting tiredly at eachother. After a bit, Kara pulled himself out and carefully pulled Ichi's boxers and pants back up, composing the younger, who was still in a haze. He did so for himself, and then dropped Ichimatsu's thighs and wrapped his arms around him, sliding them down the wall.  
  
They both sat there, Ichi still in Karamatsu's lap with his legs wrapped around him. Kara happily sighed, planting kiss after kiss upon Ichimatsu's cheeks, earning some cute giggles. Their eyes met again and Ichi opened his mouth to speak,  only to be cut off by another kiss. He closed his eyes lightly and cupped Kara's cheeks in his hands.  
  
Kara pulled away, whispering on Ichi's lips,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ichi smiled, pressing his forehead to Kara's.  
  
"I love you too, shittymatsu." He whispered, running his hands down Kara's neck, softly rubbing his shoulders.  
  
Kara smiled, hugging him closer, pecking him on the cheek, then nuzzling into his neck. He smiled to himself,  
  
"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Ichi is really out of character,, i wanted him to be a little more
> 
> Uhh
> 
> Fluffy and caring i guess xD


End file.
